In conventional search engine environment, grammar errors and/or misspelled words in queries may be automatically corrected to generate search results and such suggestions may be reported to users for a feedback. Where a senseless query does not have any syntactic errors, the search engine may not generate suggestions for correction, but the search result may not be meaningful at all with respect to the query because the query does not have a clear meaning due to error and/or lack of information on the users submitting the query.